1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an LED lamp, and especially for a high power LED color bulb with an infrared remote function.
2. Description of the Related Art
The function of LEDs has changed from the earliest stage that was only provided a single color light or display panel. Nowadays, it applies to illuminating facilities, such as projecting light . . . etc.
Using the projecting light as an example, the projecting light has a main bulb cover, a circuit board inside of the bulb cover, a reflector mounted in front of the bulb cover, multiple high power LED elements mounted on the circuit board and an external switch electronically connected to the circuit board. When the projecting light is mounted on a ceiling or walls, people can turn the light on or off by the switch.
However, the LED lamps' structure has the following disadvantages:
1. Because a traditional lamp only has a single color bulb, it only requires a switch to turn the color bulb on and turn off. However, using a high power LED color bulb instead of a traditional single color bulb in the lamps does not allow a traditional controller to be used, since the high power LED color bulb has several different color modes (e.g. 16 colors). Therefore, a remote controller is required when the lamp uses a high power LED color bulb.
2. If a conventional single color bulb is to be changed to a color bulb, the lamp with the color bulb still does not have an infrared remote function unless an infrared receiver is mounted inside the lamp. Therefore, an infrared remote function cannot be incorporated into a conventional lamp by installing a high power LED color bulb.